1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device having a lighting function and a video displaying function.
2. Related Art
There has been known a lighting device that reflects a pattern. For example, a lighting device for decoration described in JP-A-2006-302727 (Patent Literature 1) includes an imaging body having optical transparency and provided with a pattern for imaging on a curved surface, a light source configured to obliquely irradiate light toward the imaging body, and a cover provided with an opening section through which the light irradiated from the light source and transmitted through the imaging body is transmitted toward a shadow picture projection surface.
However, in the lighting device for decoration described in Patent Literature 1, to change a video to be projected, it is necessary to replace the imaging body provided with the pattern. The imaging body has to be formed of a material having optical transparency and affixed with a pattern in advance. Therefore, it is difficult to prepare imaging bodies having a variety of patterns beforehand.